


The Wedding

by heythereshipfreak



Series: Adventure Of Harry And Draco [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: *Please read the whole series before this story*Finally Harry’s proposals went through, months later they were planning a winter wedding theme, it took a toll on Draco but yet the wedding is full of flowers, drinks and a whole lot of speech.





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this took a while write, I’ve been busy with work and othr stuff. I’m so fucking sorry.

It was a cold December morning, Draco was running around the house, to make it clean, he and his family will be away for time being, as to prepare for the wedding, it has been years since Draco stepped foot in Malfoy Manor, he could still feel the pain, the emptiness of the Manor, he could still feel the sadness in it. But he was the one who suggested to hold the wedding at the Manor, stating it was big enough to hold his guests, it was the Weasleys clan and half of Hogwarts, he didn’t have much help of his House Elves, since most of them were set free after his parents died, only 2 stayed by his side and kept Malfoy Manor up to their standard, his elves Dipsy and Dana watched as their master fussed about the curtains, the dust and everything else.

Dipsy and Dana were his main house elves, that was gifted by his parents, he did set them free, which they decided to continue to stay by his side. Draco was really stressing for the wedding, and for the kids to settle in this huge house, he had to make sure the interior design matches the exterior, he had to make sure the garden continues to look this good till after the wedding, he had planned a beautiful garden theme solemnisation, he had asked for Molly Weasley and Hermione Weasley to help him with the catering, while Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini helps with the decoration, barely a week left, the whole Weasley clans helping him organize his perfect wedding, he was kinda upset that Harry and Ron had Auror business to settle even if he had asked them to take a week leave just for the wedding.

Draco whines and grumbles as the day went by, complaining his fiancée not here to help him with their wedding, merlin it’s in a week. He stood in the warm shower trying to get the dust out of him, scrubbing it so much making his pale skin turn red, he didn’t even hear his bathroom door open and close, with all his thoughts screaming in his brain, only to be hugged around his waist by Harry, Harry kisses the back of his head and held him close.

“Hey there love, i heard you had a bad day.” Harry whispers.

“Well technically my fiancée is not here to help me fuss for our wedding that’s in a week!” Draco said before turning around to pull Harry under the running water.

“Hey, what happen?” Draco asked as he looks at Harry who was covered in bruises and dried blood.

“Usual things Auror got to do, save the wizarding world from assholes?” Harry replies as he shrugs his shoulders.

Draco just help him undress and both stood naked under the shower, he helped to clean Harry, watching as the clear water turn bloody and muddy and soon clear again. As both man dries themselves and walks out of their bathroom, both clad in towels around their waist.

“Danielle! Get off the bed, stop jumping around, it’s dangerous baby!” Harry exclaimed as he watched his daughter jumping around in bed, just as she was about to fall off the bed, Teddy caught her.

“Now now, what did i tell you about jumping around in bed?” Teddy asked her as he puts her down on the bed.

“Teddy says never jumps in bed, ever!” She shouts, Teddy just shakes his head, this little girl is way too stubborn like his papa Harry. As both of his dad got dressed and all of them head down for dinner with grandma molly had made.

 

As days passed by, Draco was nervous, really nervous, he wanted everything to be perfect for the wedding from the weather to flowers, and even tiny decorations. Draco sat in his room, getting dressed, as he watched his bridesmaids fussing around, getting their make up done, tightening their dresses and polishing their shoes, Draco wanted everyone to do it the muggle way, even if magic would be easier, everyone enjoys it, even Pansy who was clearly nursing her hangover from last night bachelor party that she planned.

As he watched his bestfriend putting on a green Slytherin dress which matches her eyes, and he watched Hermione put on her own red Gryffindor dress over her pregnant belly, he watches Molly getting his kids ready, in a mixed of Red Gryffindor and Green Slytherin, he sat there and continued to watch, he smiles at the scene, is this what family called? He was almost tearing up, and about to wipe his tears, Pansy smack his hands away.

“Don’t cry babe, Let’s go, it’s about to start now.” She said as she pulls him into a hug, as if on signal, everyone in the room came to hug him and reassures him that this would go well.

He just smiles at them. As they walked down the manor, Draco passed by Narcissa portrait, she was smiling at him and wiping her tears.

“I’m happy and proud of you son, you deserve this happiness, i love you.” She said, then he smiles back at her.

Next to her portrait was Lucius, “as much as I don’t like him, i know you deserve to be happy my son, i wish you all the best.” He said.

Draco just nods and continues to walk, and he finally reached Severus portrait, Severus still had his resting bitch face.

“ I’m just your godfather but I’ll still be happy for you Draco, go on go ahead and chase your happiness.” He said and Draco smiles widely at him. He continues to walk down the corridor till he reached the back door, Molly stood there waiting for him.

“You ready Draco?” She asked and he nods at her, as he slides his arms around hers and out they went.

 

As they Draco strides down the aisle, with his head held high, his back straight, with his arms around Molly, he had asked her to walk him down the aisle, as she was always like a mother to him, ever since he lost his own, he respected her, ever since his parents died, he didn’t want to follow the pure blood thinkings about muggles born or anything else, he respected every wizard and witch. He watched as Harry stood there at the altar, with Ron and Blaise as his bestman, opposite of the were Pansy and Hermione, and there stood Professor McGonagall opposite the altar, Harry and Draco had wanted her to officiate their wedding, being the reason she watched them grow together and knowing her, she won’t say no to her sons, she really treated them as her own.

Draco hands starts to tremble and sweat a little too much, only for Molly to place a hand over his arm and to reassures him, as they stood infront of Harry, as she passes Draco to Harry.

“As much as i love you as my son, Draco is my son too, please love him and cherish him, take care of him like how you want to be taken care of, i trust you Harry.” She said as she pats his shoulder.

Then he grabs Draco’s arm and pull him closer, he nods to Molly, earning a smile from her. As both man turns to face McGonagall, holding hands and entangling their fingers, Draco felt giddy, not hearing whatever she said, only he heard was.

“Will you Harry James Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your lawful wedded husband?” She had asked, Harry looks deep into Draco eyes, he nods, “I do.” He said, and now it was Draco’s turn.

“ Will you Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Harry James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband?” She asked him, Draco nearly choked on his tears, he nods, “I Do.” He replied.

“With that, I pronounced you both Mr. Malfoy- Potter, you may now kiss” she said, the both kissed and exchanged rings which Teddy brought for them. Everyone cheered and laughed, there were fireworks which Draco knew was from George, Harry held Draco around his waist and watched as his friends and family cheered for them, he held his hands out for Draco to touch, to hold, as he places the resurrection stone between them, their wedding was now filled with dead relatives which Draco was thankful for.

Narcissa and Lucius was there, Lily and James Potter too, even Remus and Sirius were there. Draco smiled at the sight, he looked over at Harry and smiled at him, “Thank you.” He whispered, only for Harry to smile back at him and place a small soft kiss on his lips, “ anything for my love” Harry whispers back.

 

That night, Draco watches as his friends and new found family danced around under the canopy, light music filled the air, he watched as glasses were magically filled, he watched as the snows falls lightly outside, he watched as his husband held their daughter close and danced with her, he watched as Teddy showed so much love to Danial who was seated next to him. Draco was filled with love and his heart swells as he continues to watch.

“ I would like to make a toast to these beautiful couple!” Pansy said as she stood up, everyone just took a seat and watched her.

“ Dray or Draco known to many, he was what everyone called a spoiled brat but to me he was my bestfriend, he taught me way too many things, he wasn’t just good on the field but his studies were always on top. Dray was brought up in a pure blood family but everything changed and he was the one who taught me and Blaise how to lived the none pure blood way, he taught me how to love and accept others, and thanks to him, i met my husband, and thanks to Harry, my bestfriend is finally happy again, i wished nothing but pure happiness for you both and your family.” Pansy said, next was Hermione.

“ Harry, I’ve always wished for the best for you, I’ve always wanted the best for you both, i know you hated me during the last year of school because i hid so much about Draco, hey if it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have realise how much you loved him and chased after him again right?” She said, earning laughter from the crowd.

“You know i loved you both way too much to watch you both fall apart, you both deserve each other and I’m proud of it. May this marriage proof the world wrong and may you both be happy assholes forever” she finish.

Draco and Harry just smile at her, raised their glasses as a thank you. A few more rounds from the Weasleys and even the Professors, the night was filled with laughter, then Harry stood up.

“I would like to thank every single one of you for being here, for supporting me and Draco’s journey through all of this, i really appreciate it, i know Draco too. I met Draco when were 11, he was an annoying git after all, i watched him grow and how he always teased and bully me alot, but that’s what makes the heart grow fonder, I remember being here years ago, watching as he had to verify him infront of his aunty, i was scared really but when he said he didn’t know me, a part of me broke but yet I knew he had a reason why. As i stood at the ministry awaiting his trial, we were sitting next to each other and we talked, and since then our 8th year together was a blessing, who thought just a simple hello and how are you, would bring us here on our wedding day. Draco thought he was the only one scared and insecure for our relationship, but i was too but i never told him that. But now I’m proud of us, 10 years later, a small family of 5, and a wedding, I’m a proud husband and father right now, thank you Draco for giving me this chance, may we work things out in the future, may we last till forever. I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy.” Harry said, as he looks at Draco who stood next to him.

“ Correction! I’m Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter, Harry James Malfoy-Potter.” Draco teased, earning a light ruffle to his hair, and a kiss on his cheeks.

“Potter! Stop it! Not infront of all these guests.” Draco said with slight annoyance.

“ Aren’t i Malfoy-Potter?” Harry teased him, Draco just pushes him lightly, he clears his throat and starts on his speech

“I met harry when we were 2 young 11 year olds, i liked him then, not because he was the boy who lived, but because he was just Harry, a first year in Hogwarts, the first year i wanted to befriend Harry but sadly Father disapproved it, saying how a pure blood should be, the first 3 years i tried to proof him wrong, that Harry was nice and he wasn’t what the rumours said, when Harry fainted due to the dementors i was truly worried, but well he just ignore me, well that made me realise one thing, to show someone you are interested in them, is not by tormenting them 24/7 but to be friend them and care for them, thank you Blaise and Pansy for making my life horrible for that first few years, i really trusted them when they say to torment harry, that’s the only way he knows you like him, lesson learned the hard way. But the year when i was busy doing things for the Dark Lord, I realised Harry was everywhere, and it felt nice you know for him to follow me around, he kept me rooted even when i was doing a stupid thing and he kept me sane for that year, i knew what i did was bad but I couldn’t risk seeing my family destroyed, I’m sorry once again for those family that has lost someone during a war that i could have prevented but also thank you to those that stayed behind and help rebuild Hogwarts, thank you to those that has been supporting me and Harry and our little family. Thank you Molly and Arthur for being the parents my own parents couldn’t be, thank you George and Ginny for being the brother and sister i never had, thank you to Hermione and Ron for being the friends i could count on, thankyou to Pansy and Blaise for being my partner in crimes since first year, thank you to the dead for protecting me all this while, thank you to my kids especially Teddy for letting me be a father, thank you to my lovely husband Harry, for keeping me sane and rooted for the past years, I wouldn’t be here without you. Thank you so much.” Draco as he wipes a few lose tears as they ran down his cheeks.

Harry pulled him into a hug which Teddy joined then Ron then Hermione, Pansy and Blaise and lastly the Weasleys clan, all hugged him tight, “ I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter” Harry whispers into Draco’s ears.

“ I love you too Harry James Malfoy-Potter” Draco whispers. 29 and finally married, with 3 kids, a beautiful house in central london, a successful auror and a soon to be Potions teacher in Hogwarts, Let’s welcome the Malfoy-Potter Family.


End file.
